In terms of storage, the space below a typical bed is one of the most under-utilized areas in the average home. There have been mechanical assemblies designed to utilize that space, but no one has provided a convenient bedding accessory to do so. Many designs for bedding are intended to occupy areas adjacent to the bed for storage, some near the floor, and others at mattress level.
A number of pocketed bed shams have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. D481,899 provides an odd-looking tarp, which suggests that pockets would be useful on the exterior. But this design does not have the slack required to allow storage to rest underneath the bed. U.S. Pat. No. D471,049 depicts a dust ruffle with storage. Due to the excess of material, this storage will obstruct the floor area surrounding the bed, when it is occupied. Neither of these two designs, unfortunately, will function with a footboard, and neither will tend to utilize the space underneath the bed itself.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,009, 5,581,829, 6,594,836 and 6,601,250 all indicate pockets on the sides of a mattress, which take up otherwise useful space, while causing stored articles to actually become a hindrance to normal activities, such as sitting on the edge of the mattress.
Again, all of these items fail to effectively utilize the actual volume directly below the box-spring. More specifically, no bedding apparel prescribes a use to optimize its own material, and maximize storage capacity.